1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel provided with an air bag unit.
2. Description of the Related
Among known steering wheels, there is one having an air bag unit, the center of which is located behind the boss of the steering wheel so that visibility is improved and the field of vision is secured (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62 (1987)-234781).
However, this type of steering wheel has a problem in that when the steering wheel is turned about 180.degree. from the steering neutral position, steering is liable to become unstable since the air bag unit is relatively heavy, for example, about 4 kg.